Fractional Divide
by Daoi Sidhe
Summary: Miles never expected for summer vacation to end up quite like this, Sam can keep Satan's camero, he'll take the demonic Chief Darkhorse, eccentric Spyker C8 Aileron, the diminutive Mogul, and the stalking robotic cat. A spin off of Crackalackalicious.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fractional Divide

Rating:PG- 13

Genre: Au

Characters: Miles, Oil Slick

Warnings: Language

Notes:What if there was a other base, lets involve Miles in on the secret

Miles would be the first to admit he had a remarkable cluster fuck of a school year and ongoing summer vacation. Sam's Satan's Camaro, being ditched for Mikaela, learning his deceased father had been working for an classified section of the government, and ooh, space aliens really do exist and there was one parted in his garage, despite all that in the space of eight months or so, this, this topped it all.

He scuffed his sneakers against a rather large rock, licked dry lips, parched by the sun, and eyed the unconscious naked man sprawled out with his unmentionable bits covered with his battered tee. Snarky mad science motorcycles shouldn't turn into a naked human male. Snarky motorcycles shouldn't turn into frail flesh creatures, and he had that rant memorized didn't he, in the middle of nowhere Nevada, half way between base and Tranquility.

With a good part of his stuff in subspace. Which made no sense, Oil Slick was on the dainty, small end of the whole metallic life form spectrum, but he had weighed more than the dry weight for an Indian Chief Dark horse, 746 pounds, for the non-sentient, non-extraterrestrial model, and currently couldn't be much more than one forty. So, all that mass had just poof, evaporated or burned or powered the messed up light show. Along with every personal thing ' Slick kept in his subspace pockets and Miles DS lite and a good part of his media library he had planned on burning at Raoul's.

He had called Raoul right after Oil Slick abruptly made a sharp turn off the smooth pavement and onto the rocky ground. Well, when he had wobbly managed to dismount from the bike, collapsed on the dusty ground, and stop being memorized from the reenactment of Cinderella and the Fairy godmother glowing bit. Wait, more of an beauty and the beast or both, some Disney magical sparkly, ooh my god, what the fuck bit.

So Miles was supposed to get picked up soon.

He was just in the desert, with an naked alien turn human, out cold man for company, just off of a highway. Just waiting.

_Don't mind the idiots by the side of the road officer. Just waiting for my ride, the type that can't snark back or comment._ Miles thought, edging towards hysteria, mind running cheerfully away with possibilities. _What? I have no idea why his naked or where his clothing went officer. Nor do I have any form of identification. It was in this motorcycle see, along with seven DVDs and my DS and now all I have is a naked, rawboned, swarthy skin gentlemen that naked and has a nose that could rival Snape. No, Officer, I'm not on Acid, or tripping... and do I really have to pee in a cup?_

Yeah, that would be just perfect to end the night on. Please, note the sarcasm.

_Head lights?_ Miles strained forward on the rock, watching the indiscernibly color car. _Probably gray and Please be Raoul, please be Raoul! _He spewed the litany hopefully. _Really, really don't want to explain this to my mom. _

_ Holy crap on toast, thank Primus and who ever, whatever watches over snarky motorcycle scientist._ Miles nearly collapsed as Raoul stepped out of the car and grinned. He whooped, " Civilization! No Jail!"

And set Raoul laughing, not just a chuckle, full out _fucking_ rolling.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny."

Title FD:226. Human  
Genre: Au  
Characters: Oil Slick, Howlback, OC: Fracture, OC: Lotus/Muninn  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Set during Day one, the mechs figure out they are human

White greeted Oil Slicks optics when he woke. _White, raised lines like the ribs of organic palms, why am I staring at the med bay ceiling? How did I fit? Raoul's base has decent hallways but this was an smaller section... _He trailed off, breath hitched as he stared at the hand. The fleshy organic, frail warm skinned hand. His hand?

He clenched it, rotated it, and laid it down, letting nails and fingers dig into the softness of the blankets?, that was his hand. He could feel the threads, the fluff, the comforting warmth. _Frag_.

Oil Slick swallowed, biting down panic and sat up. Three others were with him, each covered with a blanket.

The closest was small, childish and round, with long, long white hair. The strands passed his chubby feet, peeking out of the white blanket. _Lotus? It was a possibility, the real gear was tiny. Scraplet size. Mainly shinny bright white._ Oil Slick paused and lifted a hand, tangling it in his own hair. Jet black. The blanket was an off gold color. _Okay, perhaps they were color coded_.

The second was Howlback, his younger brother was taller, probably a tween, then Lotus. They had similar hair but Howl's had a blue cast to it while his just ate the light. _Bipedal, Howlback is going to hate that. _

The last had to be Fracture. The mech, man, had dirty blond hair with lighter roots. Humans dyed their hair and Fracture had temp paint over his original color. He could just make out the coloring of the etch, just hints of red, black, white, and gunmetal against white skin. _Etch would be a tattoo, so we have aspects of us. That is... somewhat reassuring. _

Oil Slick pushed off the berth, bed, and hissed as cold shot up his feet. _No wonder they wear fragging socks. _He wrapped the blanket around himself and walked over to Fracture, leaving the peaceful resting younglings. He couldn't deal with his brother panicking at the moment. He was just teetering the edge of his own melt down.

"Hey," he hissed and viciously prodded the exposed shoulder with a stiff finger. "Come on Fracture, online, wake up." Fracture shifted, swatting at his hand, ending up rolling on his stomach, blanket falling showing more of the Razor moth etched across his back. Oil Slick frowned and swatted the slightly older mech upside the head. "Wake up," he hissed again, shoulders hunched.

"What the slag do you want 'Slick," came the muffled grumble. Finally, Fracture cracked open an eye, a slit of warm brown and starling white peeking out as he resigned to wake up. Oil Slick huffed, and poked the other in his cheek, vindictively hastening the coherent process, as Fracture's face morphed into sleepy confusion to startle wonderment, to horror.

"Why are you human..." Fracture questioned and then realized that he should be looking down, not up and covered his head, fingers tangling in smooth silky strands. He was human. "This is just a really bad recharge loop." _Really had to be, the transference of mass would, should be impossible. _Spyker C8 Aileron had been his chosen alt, it weighed over three thousand pounds, about 1.4 metric tons and he couldn't weigh more than two hundred pounds as a human, likely less.

Fracture grunted as he was slapped again and shot out a hand, capturing a sharp bone wrist. "Stop hitting me 'Slick." He gripped the bony wrist a bit harder in warning before letting go. He shifted, sitting up and looked around, taking in the hunched, distraught looking skinny man and then the sleeping forms. "We're at the base," he nodded, remembering teasing the youngling and sparkling as he wrote simple glyphs for them and Raoul to copy, then pain and light and Raoul shouting.

_Alright, they were safe. Human but safe. _Oil Slick was covered in dust, red brown and flaky and dulling his curtain of black hair. He had stunning green eyes though, chartreuse green, narrow and with heavy lids. _He was outside with Miles when things went to slag. 'Slick is sort of pretty, sharp ridge of a nose though, _Fracture mused and realized something. "Where are our human hosts?"

"Hopefully going over the recording of this event, I take it that this," Oil Slick gestured to him and the younglings, "happened in base near our quarters."

"Loading bay three," Fracture offered. Seven cameras, so seven different views of the event, which gave them data, which meant that they had a way to reverse this. "Do you want to calculate the possibility that this was to knock out the Autobot and Decepitcon powerhouse and caught us by a fluke?"

"Astronautically miniscule that this event was targeting us," Oil Slick admitted. "We kept clandestine, installed dampeners, designed holo-forms, took native alt mods and kept to them when outside the base. So we got fragged because the Autobot's couldn't keep a convert mission and destroyed the Allspark and gathered an military force on this mud ball."

"Likely," Fracture twisted, hearing a soft whimper, and noticed the same green eyes peering out though a curtain of dark hair. "Your sibling awake. Take him and I'll handle Lotus?" He slid down and cursed at the floor. "Why is it so cold?"

"Cause we are in the basement?" Oil Slick snarked and moved to his younger sibling's bed, easily sliding up and laying a hand over the quivering back. "Hey, you alright?"

Fracture watched the siblings lean against each other, arms wrapped and quietly reassured each other with touch and quite words. They looked like mirrors of each other, both dark haired, haunting illuminating green eyes, and lanky forms. Shrike was expecting a other sparkling, a seeker this time around, who frame was colored fiery red cooling to creams and crisp solid black. Different then the shadowy colors of Howlback or the black, gold, and greens slicked across 'Slick's sharp angled plating.

He shook his head and grinned, catching two color eyes peering up. "Well, that different, and rather pretty Lotus." Fracture ruffled the silky platinum blonde hair, so clear it was nearly white. "How long you been up?"

"Not long," the real gear replied, looking at his hands and then back up. His face split in a grin, mismatched colored eye grinning. "I'm not a minuscule runt anymore." Lotus sat up, wrapping himself in the blanket, feet sticking out. "I'm a human and I can now reach thing, and carry things, and ... well I won't be able to hack things anymore," he trailed off, wiggling his fingers wishfully.

Fracture chuckled, the youngest cheer was addictive, and tugged the squirming sparkling into his lap. "Well, you are know about three foot, you had what... five times your original height?" He teased lightly, relaxing as what had once been just a simple pair of Mogul head phones cuddled, blonde head against his chest.

Lotus had been their final clue that the All Spark had been on this planet. Bandersnatch had been in contact with Raoul for ten earth years. There had been rumors, but when Raoul had gotten custody of the then pair, an apple Ipod and a set of head phones turned into mechs. Tiny toy like beings, they knew the All Spark location, it was all the evidence they needed. A pair of new spark mechs.

Muninn hadn't survived the week but Lotus had surprisingly thrived... well, it was debatable if his alleged twin occupied his processor or not. The sparkling, barely four earth years, seemed to think his sibling was there. Having not been there, Fracture could only guess but tolerated it easy enough.

So Lotus was a bit glitched, possibly, he was one of a half dozen sparklings created from the Allspark on this dirty little planet that had survived and became a part of the Collective and later would return to their colony. While there was split sparks still around, every mech had became important with the All Sparks sudden and careless destruction.

Fracture sighed, leaning against the wall as he watched the brothers bed down on a single bed, 'Slick on the outside. It felt late, likely was late. He shifted the brat higher on his chest as he laid down. They would figure everything out tomorrow.


	2. Day 2

198. Sanctuary

Mornings in the sanctuary started between five thirty or six depending on: what was in quarantine and needed medication; who was under house arrest till they could either blend with humanity or the arrangement of a pickup could be made. Between the new shipment two weeks ago and the insanity of yesterday, Raoul allowed himself to sleep in till six.

Cleaned, dressed, and feed with a watch strapped around his wrist to inform him when the mechs turned human woke, he started feeding the creatures in quarantine. He typed in the security code to open the door leading to the male Lapras enclosure. The six flipper aquatic predator from Gliese 667 Cc had an actual scientific name, it was long and about impossible to translate into something pronounceable for human vocal cords to manage. Hence the most current nickname, original it had been Plesiosaurs.

Raoul stepped carefully onto the fake turf, the door hissed shut behind him, totting a pail of live sunfish. A sharp head broke the surface of the pool, wet tough skin a molted gray, with four bright forward facing amber eyes, and sharp tough beak. Coal was a size smaller than the two adult females already on the grounds, his shell mostly black broken with spots and lines of deep red.

"Breakfast, Coal," he said soothingly, slowly approaching the adult male. He eyed the submerged shell, taking in the cracks filled with biograde plastic that was slowly being replaced with keratin. "You're looking good today." Raoul placed a hand in the pail, capturing one of the small fish, careful of the sharp spines lining the back. He tossed it at the end of the pool, the scales shining bright gold before it splashed and flopped stunned.

Coal stared a minute more before serenely gliding towards the floundering fish and snapped it up in his beak. Raoul approached the shallow edge of the pool and submerged the bucket of fish, watching the aquatic predator for sudden movement. They mostly ate small fish, amphibians, and mollusks but they would drown larger animals when able, stashing them till they rotted a bit.

He slowly backed up to the door, typed in the simple code and left. Raoul made sure the door had locked before heading towards the elevator. Coal was the last on the first subterrain level, where they kept the larger creatures. All that was left was to check on the insects.

The watch chirped, glowing a steady orange. Raoul pressed the third sub level, listening to the elevator purred as it descended.

The third level had been designed for humanoid habitation, rows of rooms, three different kitchens, two med bays, a few quarantine rooms, public style restrooms, and a Jacuzzi tub. He walked along the warm sand color halls and knocked before walking into the med bay. "Morning, mechs."

"Raoul! I'm tall!"

Raoul laughed, swinging Lotus up, tugging the blanket more secure around the mech turn child. "I see that. So, who is up for a shower?"

68. Mirror

Oil Slick wiped the mirror clean of condensation with an used towel. He felt better after the shower, human... but at least he was clean. This morning had been trying and certain function of human anatomy were just gross. It was one thing to download the information, it was another to experience it all together.

His hair was longer and heavy when wet, falling in a straight black curtain almost to mid knee. It was a safety hazard, and while he no longer could continue with his current experiments in his old quarters, Raoul had offered him complete use of the labs on the floor below them. The only reason he could deduce for the extreme length was to utilize as much extra mass as possible in the transformation. Fracture agree, and added that when they turned back they would be in protoform instead of armored. Armor was superficial, the protoform nanites would produce fresh armor given time. It was the reason they blended in, old armor would be shed, they would travel in protected curled pod, scan a new form and the nanites would built a new exo-structure. While the protoform mass kept the same, the extra material would have been shed.

Still, losing a hundred and some pounds of raw material weight did not explain the compression. Unless this somehow triggered the use of sub space. He toyed with the idea before spacing it, turning to his reflection.

Raoul had dug out some simple black and white exercise gear for them to wear. It hung off his lanky frame, bellow the sharp flat planes of his hips and off one shoulder showing off the sharp point of his collar bone. Simple flip flops, a simple leather thong on flat thing leather with texture bottoms.

His face was long with a sharp angular chin. His nose was aquiline, sharp; Raoul teased that it was hawk. He had pale thin lips, the upper soft and a tad wide that gave familiar toothy sharp smiles. Bright eyes, sharp green in color, chartreuse, right between green and yellow, narrow and heavy lidded accent with black short dart brows. High side wide cheekbones and small ears.

His face, his frame... long slender fingers and taper nails somewhat reminiscent of his sharp claws. Green had been his original optic coloration, his black hair had a subtle shine and the warm gold kiss of his skin all a part of his color scheme.

Oil Slick slumped resting his brow against the cool glass of the mirror, eyes shut as he breathed. Alright, he was human. Now to gather information and fix that fact.

Title: FD 252. Theory  
Characters: OC Fracture, OC Lotus, Oil Slick, Howlback, Raoul,  
Genre: Au, ficlet  
Rating PG-13  
Notes: Fracture theorizes on the radius of the change going by the necessary element of money over breakfast. Oil Slick snarks his way out of a breakdown and snuggles with Howlback, Lotus adds his two cents.

"I was thinking in the shower," Fracture stated, twirling around his bowl of strawberry wheat square thing, Raoul called it cereal and milk, "that this event is likely confined mostly to the states of California, Oregon, Nevada, and what is that weird shape state above Nevada?" He questioned and took a bite, chewing. _Crunchy, slightly sweet, sort of like rust sticks?_

"Idaho," Raoul replied. He stopped and rubbed his brow. "Really Fracture? You are going to theorize at the breakfast table?"

"It keeps me from panicking that I can no longer simply squish annoyances," Fracture offered and continued eating his breakfast. It wouldn't be the first time he offered a thought for consideration during refuel.

"Considering that I'm close to having an breakdown myself," Oil Slick admitted, pushing his bowl of milk towards his brother, "I'm rather interested in having him finished and provide a distraction. " He rubbed at his upper arm before stilling the motion.

"Brother?"

"I'm fine Howl', finish up your breakfast."

Fracture frowned, watching his fellow scientist dismiss his younger sibling and the tell-tale nervous tracing of the scars down his arm. "You really are going to have a nervous breakdown," he said concerned. "Frag, try talking to your creator or something?" Shrike was rough, crippled, and burnt out from old and current drug use but he was shockingly good with his creations.

"Later. Back to your theory... which would be easily answered by, did this affect Rev up in Michigan," Oil Slick drawled turning and gave Raoul a cool level stare. "Or Redguard in Australia, if we are considering a downwards shift and Russia as too high." He glanced down and shifted, allowing Howlback to snuggle against his side, tossing his sibling's shoulder length black hair.

"Checked in with both of them shortly after. Rev is still a cobra hatchback and Redguard wants details. Whatever is going on, it hasn't reached the east coast or outside the nation's borders."

"Any word on this affecting the Autobot army of peace and senility?"

Fracture snorted, nearly choking on his cereal as he took in Oil Slick dead pan face and Raoul's stiff look as he tried not to spit out his own cereal. "You are an aft, 'Slick," he coughed out and sipped his juice, apple, and took a moment to breathe properly. "I am in total agreement, considering their esteem leader gamble to win the war was to leave our race bereft of a new generation." Fracture paused, and amended, "to his knowledge."

Really, it was more amusing to think of them as an actual army. Autobot rebel guerillas more like it, they had competent individual mechs, Jazz, Ironhide, but none of the group discipline. Taildust would have skinned the mechs in Optimus army for half of what they did. The tiny skimmer did not accept psychological torture amongst his troops. Fracture really wished that his commander had successfully wooed Mirage over into their little fracture when they spy had been among them.

"So, this was caused by a signal?"

Fracture broke out of his musing, turning to Lotus, who perched on the edge of the table, legs crossed under him. The kid was too short to comfortably reach the table, and the high chair was degrading and Raoul could care less if the kid sat on the furniture. "A signal?"

"Has to be. Our fuel is process and collected in the sanctuary from solar collectors, it couldn't have been tamper with. Howlback hasn't left the base since his alt mod does not have a human equivalent," Lotus blushed, tangling his fingers in the long slender braids, and babbled "I'mrealgear."

"And such your components are made from different elements, barely even metals," Oil Slick continued the line of though, gaze thoughtful. "Your firewalls and coding are also mostly different accept for a few necessary systems. Programming dealing with the spark is the same in all frame types. So if they had created a signal virus tailored to that coding it would radiated and affect all other program in seconds."

"Acceptable... I was thinking more on how many prototypes they could possibly have and the distribution of them to cover the most space with finite numbers." Fracture hummed and grinned. "Well that might make it easier. We go through our programming figuring out what we can disregard out of hand, like thrusters."

"Weapon systems, they differ to much from mech to mech," Howlback said softly. "Integrated verses loose debate considered, most of us at the base don't have weapons incorporated into our frames. I have holds for my chakrams but they don't draw any power. That not even working in fuel types."

Fracture nodded before pausing, swiveling his head as the door opened, body tensing . The pair that walked in, one bipedal and the other a quadruped had been in the file from Bandersnatch. He hadn't meant them as a mech, both had kept to the wildlife refuge. He couldn't remember either of their names. He relaxed, catching Oil Slick's optics and chuckled as the other settled from alert to curious.

"Morning Sulu, Sephanos," Raoul greeted, leaning over to scratch the quadrupeds thick grayish blue fur around the large elongated triangle shape ears. "So, we'll go over the footage later tonight and call Miles to check on his surveillance." He patted the compact beast on the rump, chiding it into motion," Go on Seph, I'm not feeding you cream."

"So weapon systems and propulsion are immediately tossed out the window. I want to plot a map so we need to get the coordinates of the Autobot and Decepticon to give me an area to circumference and starting points to dig in others finances." Fracture ignored the others, labeling them as non-threats and returned to his current idea. "Oil Slick? You have more knowledge in systems then I do, could you get a list of possible candidates?"

"It will give me something to do besides mourn my high-grade still, it going to end up flat." Oil Slick leaned back in his chair, eyeing the humanoid covered in a short plush pelt with bright rosettes patterns. "Poisonous," he said cheerfully and reached over, finger tips just brushing fur. "Alkaloid base toxin, can I have a sample?"

"What is up with you and toxic playthings?"

"I am a chemist, it is what I do," Oil Slick responded cheerfully.

"It's what gets you in trouble."

"How about no. Sul'aruin isn't giving you a sample and fuck, that still isn't going to blow up or anything now you're not tending it is it?"

"It won't blow up. Promise, though we should dissemble it," Oil Slick sighed. "Such a waste, I just started that batch."

"Special batch?" Fracture questioned. 'Slick made some strong beverages; his special brews had a sharp bite and interesting side effects. Flying dream was a favorite, the brew overriding equilibrium and leaving them in giggling messes.

"Test batch."

"Ahh."

"So, who up to getting personal quarters?"

Rev is a 1979 Ford Mustang Cobra Hatchback  
Redguard- is a real gear and the groups medic and I'm leaning to a possible telegraph - This Phelps' Electro-motor Printing Telegraph from circa 1880 - as his alt mod. He is the oldest of the earthen All Spark mechs with in the group.


End file.
